


Lucky Chuck

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP threesome, written for <a href="http://openice.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://openice.livejournal.com/"><strong>x_sleeptodream</strong></a> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> NOT part of my Grandfather Paradox universe!!! Although if you've read that, this will probably break your brain. It broke mine writing this. Send any mental health bills [](http://openice.livejournal.com/profile)[**x_sleeptodream**](http://openice.livejournal.com/) , since this is all her fault! This was posted to my personal journal about a week ago, reposted here. Title suggested by [](http://downloadable08.livejournal.com/profile)[**downloadable08**](http://downloadable08.livejournal.com/)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
crazy  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic: lucky chuck](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20lucky%20chuck), [genre: prompt/challenge response](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20prompt%2Fchallenge%20response), [genre: threesome](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20threesome), [pairing: rodney/john/chuck](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20rodney%2Fjohn%2Fchuck), [rating: nc-17](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20nc-17)  
  
  
_   
**Lucky Chuck**   
_

Title: Lucky Chuck  
Author: Ras Elased  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: McKay/Sheppard/Chuck  
Summary: PWP threesome, written for [](http://openice.livejournal.com/profile)[**x_sleeptodream**](http://openice.livejournal.com/)   
Author's notes: NOT part of my Grandfather Paradox universe!!! Although if you've read that, this will probably break your brain. It broke mine writing this. Send any mental health bills [](http://openice.livejournal.com/profile)[**x_sleeptodream**](http://openice.livejournal.com/) , since this is all her fault! This was posted to my personal journal about a week ago, reposted here. Title suggested by [](http://downloadable08.livejournal.com/profile)[**downloadable08**](http://downloadable08.livejournal.com/)  
ETA: LJ, please to stop being a coding bitch, thanks. (If you have problems viewing this, let me know in the comments.)  
   
 

  


~~~

"Oh, _fuck yes_," Chuck says as he feels one of McKay's slick, blunt fingers enter his body. God, where did he even get the lube?

Apparently, Sheppard thinks that Chuck's exclamation was directed at him, because he hums happily around Chuck's cock, sucking harder. Chuck gasps and clutches at Sheppard's shoulders. "_Fuck_," he says again feelingly.

"I'm getting there," McKay bites out impatiently into the back of Chuck's neck, then braces one hand on Chuck's hip and shoves a second finger inside.

For one startling, stark white moment of clarity, Chuck realizes that he has no idea how he got here. He remembers dropping by the lab to deliver some requisition forms to McKay, then the alarm sounding for quarantine lockdown, then nothing. He has no memories of how the three of them ended up naked on the lab floor, Sheppard's mouth on his cock and McKay kneeling behind him, solid bulk supporting Chuck, taking the weight off his knees as McKay prepares to fuck him into oblivion.

The moment passes as quickly as it came, leaving only the sensation of Sheppard's hot, slick mouth gliding up and down the length of his shaft and McKay's broad chest pressed against the sweaty skin of his back. Then Sheppard takes him deep at the same time that McKay gently nudges his prostate, and Chuck's spine arches abruptly. He's unable to draw breath into his lungs, and he reaches behind to claw at any part of McKay he can reach.

Thankfully, McKay gets it, and the next thing Chuck knows he's being pulled down into McKay's lap. McKay's cock is almost too much for Chuck to handle. But then McKay's hands are lightly squeezing his shoulders, petting the back of his neck, and Chuck manages to relax around McKay, sinking down until McKay is impossibly deep inside him.

Sheppard chooses that moment to slip a hand back behind Chuck's balls, tracing fingernails over the sensitive skin until he can feel the place where they're joined. McKay gives a roll of his hips, and Chuck knows that Sheppard can feel the slip-slide of McKay's cock as it enters and leaves his body. McKay does it again, and Chuck whimpers. Sheppard groans.

Sheppard leaves his hand there, fingertips positioned to feel every movement of McKay's cock as he thrusts. Chuck has one hand on Sheppard's hair, and the other is reaching over his shoulder, cupping the back of McKay's neck. There's nothing for Chuck to do but hold on, the pleasure building in waves as Sheppard's mouth and McKay's cock work in tandem. 

When Sheppard pulls back to run his tongue over the head, adding just the barest hint of teeth, Chuck feels his entire body seize. He comes in Sheppard's mouth with a wordless cry, McKay's orgasm following just a few seconds later.

When Chuck's finally recovered enough to open his eyes, Sheppard has risen to his knees right in front of him. Sheppard wipes his red, swollen mouth with the back of one hand while the other feverishly pumps his cock. His eyes are locked on something just over Chuck's left shoulder, and belatedly he realizes it's McKay.

Almost without warning, Sheppard arches his neck and comes, thick spurts covering Chuck's stomach and chest. McKay's hand lifts from Chuck's hip to trail through the fluid, smearing it between his fingers and over Chuck's skin. Sheppard gives McKay an unreadable look, then places his hand over McKay's. Sheppard's fingers fit into the gaps between McKay's, and their joined hands glide sticky and slick over Chuck's ribs as Sheppard leans forward. He kisses McKay right next to Chuck's ear, wet and dirty enough for him to hear their panting breaths and moans, the desperate smack of their lips as they share each other's tastes and the taste of Chuck's come still in Sheppard's mouth. Chuck stays sandwiched between them as they kiss, their hands still on his skin.

Somehow, they struggle into somewhat comfortable sleeping positions on the cold lab floor. McKay is in the middle, bracketed by Chuck and Sheppard on either side. It's some time after Chuck had drifted off that he begins to slowly awake. He can hear Sheppard and McKay talking softly.

"Are you complaining?" Sheppard asks.

"No, of course not," McKay whispers back. "I'm just saying, this most recent experience is—what—the fourth time that Botany's proven they have a collective IQ lower than their plants? And it just…It's never really worked out how I wanted."

There is a pause that stretches for so long Chuck begins to think they must have drifted off again, and he's tempted to stop feigning sleep and go find his clothes, but then Sheppard says, "I wanted you to fuck me."

A tense moment passes, then McKay replies, "But I fucked Chuck."

Another pause, and then both Sheppard and McKay erupt into snorting, half-muffled fits of laughter. "And I sucked Chuck," Sheppard wheezes, which just sets them off again. It's a sign of how high they must all still be that Chuck has to force himself not to laugh. Because really, his name isn't that funny, and he's heard it all before, anyway.

Still, he can't quite resist the urge to roll over and say, "Lucky Chuck."

This time, they don't even bother trying to hide their laughter. And as Chuck laughs along with them, he comes to a decision. He doesn't know quite how he'll manage it, but he decides the next time somebody in Botany thinks it'll be "funny" to breach containment on the sex pollen lab, Chuck will make sure Sheppard and McKay are alone with each other.


End file.
